Rebellion
by Alphearia
Summary: The Scions of Darkness were created by the Gods; only to turn against them. Soon, they begin plotting a rebellion and start to recruit others to their cause, creating a shaky alliance plagued by internal struggles, sibling rivalries, and forbidden love.
1. Golden

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: This story will be pretty much about the rebellion lead by Ultima, the High Seraph. I'm going to change a little bit about their appearance as I introduce them, but nothing terribly drastic. This chapter is so very short.

As for my other story, I am still writing it, I'm just trying to make Chapter IV the best it can be since it's an important one!

Any flames will be redirected to the Axel Charity Foundation and will be used to provide food to the less fortunate.

* * *

_Chapter I_

_Golden_

The sound of hooves echoed as she walked down the long corridor. Her red cape flowing as she took each graceful step. She studied the tall, white, windowless walls that loomed about her. The floor was shined and perfected to a mirror-like quality. She tilted her head as she approached the end of the hall. The wall was different here; it was a soft golden color with ornately carved designs along the edges. As she walked closer, the wall began to glow and a glyph appeared. The woman slowed to a stop as she reached the wall. She slowly closed her eyes and lifted her hand to the glyph. Her fingertips began to glow with a soft, green light. The glyph responded; lighting up the room with a similar green light as it disappeared. The structure of the wall began to falter. It started rippling as the woman opened her eyes. The wall faded as she walked through it and into the area beyond.

The walls were of a soft, golden hue and seemed to go on for miles in both directions. On the opposite side, was a balcony opening up to a green valley. She walked out onto the large, golden balcony and breathed in the fresh air. The woman walked to the edge and rested both of her hands on the railing. She looked out to the mountains and watched the great waterfall.

"Ah, Shemhazai. What brings you to my home?" Shemhazai turned away from the waterfall and faced the elegant woman who called out her name. The woman had a pleasant smile on her face. She wore a white dress lined with gold. Her six wings were folded against her back.

"Ultima, I bring news of the Gods." Ultima turned away with a sour expression on her face. She grabbed the railings and awaited the rest of Shemhazai's report. "They have created a new Scion. One to oppose Lahabrea."

"What is his element?"

"Ice." Shemhazai said, unknowing of a third presence in the room listening to her every word. "He is to rule over and protect those that reside in the Underworld."

A long silence reigned as Ultima processed the information. She smirked and faced Shemhazai.

"Go and inform Exodus." Shemhazai nodded and quietly left the room.

Ultima's smiled widened after the horse-woman left the room. "Well, Chaos?"

Chaos silently walked towards the High Seraph. "All in due time."


	2. Cold

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: Remember Mateus is basically a newborn in a grown man's body.

Please direct all flames to the burning Gigas behind you.

* * *

_Chapter II_

_Cold_

Cold.

That's all he felt as the icy liquid coursed through his veins. It was more than he could bear and yet at the same time, he found it oddly comforting. He was slowly gaining feeling in his limbs as he adjusted to the cold. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw nothing but black. He blinked a few times and blurry images began to register.

The Gods threw him into this room long before he had any control over his abilities and the room had suffered for it. The walls and floor were coated in a translucent layer of ice. Shimmering icicles hung from the ceiling above his head. He shakily sat up, resting his back to the wall and wincing as the freezing cold touched his skin.

Strange voices began whispering in his head, crying for help. One thousand tongues calling for Mateus, begging for him to end their suffering. His head throbbing in pain as the whispers turned into screams. He desperately looked around the room, searching for something to end this agony. In despair, he brought his head to his knees and curled himself up on the floor. His muffled sobs filled the silent room.

"Make it stop…" He cried out, even though he knew no one could hear him. The screams faltered long enough for him to notice. Mateus opened his eyes and tried to get his breathing under control. "Stop…" He whispered with his broken voice. The voices only screamed louder. He wiped his tears away and slowly tried to stand. Not quite use to his legs yet, he tried bracing himself against the wall in order to keep his balance steady. After a few trial and errors, he managed to keep himself upright. His breathing was still raggedy, but he tried to muster up as much strength possible. "I said…" He spoke in between breaths. "Stop!" He yelled in a stern voice.

The voices began to die down until they were no longer present. Mateus collapsed in relief and exhaustion, having pushed himself far enough for his first day. He sighed and ran his hand through his dark blue hair. His breathing had finally calmed down.

The voices stopped. For HIM, because he commanded them to. They didn't know who he was. They have never seen him, never spoke to him, never even thought about him before. And yet…

_And yet their pleas ceased. _He thought in his now quiet mind. A small smirk appeared on his face. _They listened to such a SIMPLE command._ His shook his head and softly chuckled. _I wonder what else I can make them do. _

He eyed the ice around him and raised his eyebrow. "I wonder…" He whispered to himself. Mateus ignored the dull throbbing in the back of his head, begging for him to rest. Now sitting in a cross-legged position, he raised one blue hand. He closed his eyes and focused all of his energy on his hand, trying to see what he was capable of. After a few moments, he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly opened his hand to reveal a small ice-blue flame in the center of his palm. Mateus smirked in amusement at his result. He touched the flame and felt it to be incredibly cold, which did not affect him as much as it did in the beginning.

"This could prove to be rather useful…" The Scion mused as he manipulated the flame. He softly blew the freezing flame and watched as it dissolved into snowflakes that landed on his fingers. Carefully, he picked one up and examined the design thoughtfully.

~Unknown Amount of Time Later~

Eyes closed, he visualized a tall pillar of ice stretching from the high ceiling to the floor. He knew he could do it; he just had to wait for the power to come to him. But that was the problem, he didn't want to wait. He wanted to master his power now. He raised his hand and made a fist with his first two fingers extended. Tiny sparkles began to appear in the air around him and the area where the pillar was to be. It began to take shape and form, starting from a column of sparkles, to various shards of shimmering ice. His eyes shot open and the ice shards began to swirl on a furious, white wind. The shards in the center of the spiraling mass shone brightly and combined to make one solid object. In no more than a blink of an eye, the rest of the shards followed suit, quickly solidifying until they made the pillar Mateus wanted.

Mateus walked calmly to his pillar and inspected it. He ran his hand along the smooth surface and tapped the ice. The pillar was perfectly solid. Every nook and cranny, even how it connected to the ceiling and floor was exactly how he had visualized it to be.

_Well, it could've been executed better…_ The perfectionist chewed on his lip in thought. _But what could I use…_ He took a few steps back and tilted his head to the side. Examining the pillar, he wondered what he could use as a medium. He pictured various scenarios with different items in his mind, a staff, a mace, a sword, a shield, all of which he discarded.

_I wonder… _

Mateus closed his eyes and focused his magick on the pillar once again. He carefully detailed each part of his design, making sure it was perfect. Once he was satisfied with his design, he made the same hand gesture as before and the white wind reappeared around the pillar, slowly chipping away ice shards to create his masterpiece.

After a while, Mateus slowly opened his eyes to see a mass of floating ice. He casually flicked his wrist and the ice disappeared into the air, revealing a blue spear that nearly rivaled Mateus in height. He reached out and grabbed the spear, tossing it around in his hands and testing its usefulness. Mateus focused a little of his magick into the spear, and watched as the little white magick light moved where he wanted it to on the weapon. He laughed softly as he twirled the spear around in the air.

"Perfect."


	3. Split

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: A little more insight.

All flamers (male or female) will be dressed in pretty dresses with nice makeup and sent to Don Corneo's mansion in Sector 6.

* * *

_Chapter III_

_Split_

Tall trees loomed above the forest floor, forming a sort of makeshift roof. Tiny slivers of leaf-dyed sunlight created bright patches where beautiful flowers bloomed. Various shades of purples, blues, and reds stood out against the fine greenery.

Ultima hated this place. She usually sent others to see him as she stood on her balcony in her bright, open space. Unfortunately, everyone else was busy with their own affairs. She walked grudgingly through the forest, looking for him.

"Where are you…" She whispered to herself. She reached a clearing, and searched around her. "Exodus!" She yelled in frustration.

"May I help you?" A voice said from behind her. Ultima turned around and glared at Exodus.

Exodus was incredibly tall, easily towering over Ultima and the other Scions. He resembled an aging man with his long, white beard and moustache. However, she knew otherwise. Scions were unable to age, and his appearance was only to gain credibility to his role as a Judge. He had green and blue light armor on that contrasted against his grey skin.

Ultima brushed off the dirt from the skirt of her dress and smiled at him. "Do you know anything about this…Mateus?" She asked politely.

He took a long sigh and studied her expression. She had a faint look of impatience etched in her smile. _Subtlety was never one of her better qualities…_ He thought to himself before answering.

"The only thing I am aware of," he began in his monotone voice, "is that he is in ownership of the element ice and is understood to be the sovereign ruler of the Underworld."

Ultima's resolve cracked. Her smile turned into a twisted snarl. "I know that, Exodus." She growled, receiving only a blank expression from the other. She sighed and turned to the side. "What I wanted to know was how powerful he was and what exactly he can do…" She trailed off with a threatening tone, fixing her eyes on him.

"I am unable to answer that." He replied honestly. Ultima snarled. "If you wish for answers, ask him yourself." Exodus's voice faded as he disappeared from the clearing, annoyed with the High Seraph.

"Useless…" Ultima screamed. She stormed out of the forest, crushing every flower that dared live in her path. She paused in the hallway, deciding upon a path to take to find the so-called "Ruler of the Underworld."

~A Few Hours Later~

Mateus awoke with a start as he heard a strange, high-pitch ringing sound. He stood and watched an area on the wall opposite him begin to glow. The wall began to ripple as a woman stepped through it. She had on a long, white dress trimmed in an intricate, golden lace. Her skin was like his, only hers was darker and had a green tint to it. She flicked back her long, platinum blonde hair and smoothed her skirts as she entered the room. He noticed she had six large golden wings folded against her back. She looked up at him with dark, blue eyes. When he looked into her eyes, he was overcome with a wary feeling.

Ultima saw his expression and smiled brightly at him.

"Welcome to the Realm of the Gods, Mateus!" She said as she slightly opened her arms to gesture at the idea. He gave her a confused look and she giggled, delicately holding a hand to her mouth.

"Who are you?" Mateus asked uneasily. He did not trust the strange woman who barged into his domain.

"Ultima the High Seraph at your service!" She smugly bowed. "I guess you could call me the...leader around these parts." She said as she flicked her hair and put a hand on her hip with a smirk.

Mateus was disgusted with the quality of her obvious guise. He took a step backwards as she tried to approach him. Putting up his guard, he awaited her next move. "Leader?" He asked. She happily nodded her head. Ultima knew she had piqued his interest. Mateus straightened himself and stood tall. "Leader of what exactly…"

"Leader of the Scions, of course!" Mateus gave her a hard stare as she answered. "You see, the Gods needed someone to pile all their work on," she rolled her eyes, "so that's why we were created." She nodded her head matter-of-factly.

Mateus slightly tilted his head back, never once taking his sapphire eyes off of her. For one thing, he was appalled with her personality. She obviously was usually not so chipper. He could see the look in her eyes that told him otherwise. "And you are here because?" He inquired, even though he doubted she would tell him the true reason.

"To welcome you to the family. I like to make sure every new member has a nice, warm welcome!" She replied with her sickeningly sweet smile.

A long silence reigned in the room after her response. Ultima rubbed her arm and cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you now. Feel free to come see the others at any time!" She said as she waved goodbye. Mateus nodded as she turned around and disappeared into the glowing void. The glow slowly faded and the wall returned to its original state.

Ultima smoothed her skirts as she stepped into the hallway. A dark smirk appeared on her face as she walked back to her apartments.

Mateus sat down on the ground and crossed his legs. He thought of the strange woman and her mysterious motive.

_But what could her true reason be… _He chewed his lip in thought. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark blue hair.

_Scion…is that what I am? _Mateus leaned his head against the wall and looked at his hand. He made a small ice crystal appear over his palm and studied it absentmindedly. It was perfect in shape with intricate detail outlining both symmetrical sides. _She implied there were more… _He shook the snowflake from his hand and closed his eyes, slowly drifting back off to a deep slumber.

_But who could they be?_


	4. Issues

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: Call me a nerd, but lately when I listen to certain songs, they tend to remind me of the Espers, at least my version of them, and a little bit about the story itself.

Issues by Escape the Fate definitely reminds me of Adrammelech. I also see a little bit of each Scion in this song, but Adrammelech just stood out the most to me.

All flamers (male or female) will be dressed in pretty dresses with nice makeup and sent to Don Corneo's mansion in Sector 6.

* * *

_Chapter IV_

_Issues_

He was one of the most garish of Scions, decked in an elaborately decorated green and red light armor. He had two large, red wings on his back, each adorned with gold armor to protect the nerves. The feathers were like blades on the tips, and could cut through any opponent that tried to attack him from behind. He wore various chains across his body, some around his neck and some around the gauntlets on his wrists. The Scion had two tiny horns hidden beneath his disheveled hair, an aspect he desperately tried to hide about his appearance unlike his elder twin brother.

Adrammelech was rather capricious in manner and was often look down upon by the others. He was constantly living in his brother's shadow, even though they weren't technically real brothers. Adrammelech and his brother were created at almost the exact same time; an event which would later declare Adrammelech the younger of the two since he appeared a few days later. He held the fruit of war in his veins and was given great power by the Gods in order to work their will into stone. Vanity was implied.

Torches lined the wall, lighting up the bronze-toned room with an orange glow. The fires cast an eerie glow on Adrammelech's face as he walked towards the doorway on the other side. He paused on the threshold of the simple door and looked around the room. Intricate carvings depicting ancient events that occured long before the creation of the Scions lined the walls. A barrier of fire burned on railings around the room. Adrammelech smirked as he focused his attention on a figure turned away from him, staring at a carving above him.

"Some like it hot…" He said, grabbing his collar and smiling viciously.

"Leave me be, Adrammelech." The figure before him sighed. Adrammelech laughed and placed his hand on the doorway, retaining his evil smile.

"Aw, now that's no fun!" He chuckled. He pushed off the wall and walked slowly towards the other, pausing a few feet behind. A mischievous gleam appeared in his dark green eyes as he stared at the one before him. "You know exactly why I'm here, Belias."

Belias slowly turned around to face Adrammelech. His skin was a slate-grey color which contrasted with his long, flaming-red hair. Two bronze armlets wrapped around his wrists in a simple design. He wore a low necklace with various beads and tassels hanging from the thin rope around his neck, taking the place of the shirt he never wore. His light brown pants were decorated by intricate, tiny designs along the seams.

He looked at Adrammelech through drowsy crimson eyes. "I haven't decided yet…" He motioned towards the door. "Now please…" A long silence reigned in the room as the two Scions stared at each other.

"Times running short, Belias!" Adrammelech said in a venomous tone as he turned and walked out. Belias returned to his silent vigil as Adrammelech left.

_Reporting this failure to Ultima sure will be fun…_ Adrammelech thought to himself. He failed to turn Belias to their side numerous times. _Not like it's MY fault._ He walked towards Ultima's glyph and took a deep breath in before unlocking the passageway to her quarters. He held two fingers to his lips and extended his other hand outwards with his palm facing the glyph. The glyph started to glow with a soft green light that soon exploded into a surge of white light that filled the hallway. When the door began to ripple, he stretched his neck, took another deep breath, and stepped through.

As he approached the balcony, another Scion walked towards him, but it wasn't Ultima. This Scion was tall and muscular. He had two medium-sized horns protruding out of the top of his head which he held high with pride as he strode towards Adrammelech. His complexion was of a lighter green shade than Adrammelech's and slightly rougher in appearance. He wore simple teal armor with gold lining and had four swords strapped across his back. Adrammelech cringed as he realized who it was walking towards him. The Scion was Chaos. His elder twin brother and Ultima's right hand man. Adrammelech lowered his head and let out a low growl as his brother passed him, but the elder made no acknowledgements that Adrammelech was even there.

_Like always…_ Adrammelech thought to himself. He hated his brother for various reasons. One was because Chaos never once acknowledged his existence. However, this didn't stop the others from prosecuting Adrammelech and constantly comparing him to his brother.

Chaos's footsteps slowly faded away as Adrammelech reached the balcony. He dreaded this part. Ultima was known for her cruelty. Resting his hands on the golden railing, he waited for her to arrive. Almost immediately, he heard the light sound of wings flapping and two heels click on the stone floor behind him. He blinked hard before turning around. Ultima studied his face and frowned.

"I knew I should have sent your brother…" She said vehemently. Adrammelech's grip tightened on the railing, slightly denting the metal. "He could've gotten Belias to join our cause…" She slapped him hard, forcing his face to the side. Adrammelech kept his head at that angle and clenched his teeth. "You're worthless compared to Chaos!"

Those last words made Adrammelech snap. In the blink of an eye, his hand was wrapped around her throat, lifting her up off the ground. Ultima grabbed his wrist and stared into his eyes. His eyes were clouded by rage and animosity. He was content with murdering her then and there.

"Never compare me to him…" Adrammelech said in a low voice laced with venom. His grip tightened and lightening crackled in the air surrounding him.

"Then…go. Prove yourself. P-p-prove you're…better than…C-C-Chaos." She struggled to say between desperate breaths. Adrammelech thought for a moment.

_This could be what I need…to make everyone see me for me...and not him. _He considered the possibilities. He knew it wouldn't eliminate the problem completely, but he could handle that little detail later when the heat cooled off. If he could convince Belias to join, he may gain some respect from the others, which is something he would need when the time came.

Adrammelech forgot that he was still choking Ultima until he looked at her strained face. He contemplated killing her. She would be reborn again, yes, but the time in between could give him just enough time to take over. _Hmm…she could still prove useful at some point…_

He threw Ultima across the room, simultaneously releasing an electric shock into her throat. She hit a column and fell to the floor, the force of the throw nearly cracking the hard stone. She coughed a few times and slowly sat up, rubbing her throat. He stared into her eyes challenging her as she looked up at him. Ultima cast her eyes back to the ground and Adrammelech walked out of the room with silent triumph.

When she was sure he was gone, Ultima stood up and brushed off her dress. "Feisty little thing…" She giggled as she fixed her hair. She almost lost her balance as she walked towards the railing, but she managed to stay upright. Ultima stroked her neck absentmindedly as she thought of what just happened. "Hmm...stronger than I thought."


	5. Spy

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: Mateus comes out of hiding! The rest of Mateus's appearance is also included.

An updated version of the summary for _Rebellion _is available on my profile page, as well as a little information for the companion series.

I just feel as if I should clarify this due to the content of some stories here on FanFiction… No, Adrammelech and Mateus will NOT become involved in a romantic relationship, nor are they even remotely interested in one another romantically.

Sorry for the delay, my Sasori one shot just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

I also suffered a minor case of writer's block when thinking about the meeting and the goings on, so forgive me if that shows. I tried my best to curb around it. Their relationship is so clear in my mind; it's hard to think of the awkwardness at the beginning of the friendship, since neither is accustomed to new people. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the others.

All flamers will be strangled by Adrammelech. Happy flaming!

* * *

_Chapter V_

_Spy_

Adrammelech spent hours trying to think of a way to recruit Belias to their cause. He sat cross-legged in the middle of the hallway with his chin propped on his arm. He shook his head, fighting off sleep from boredom, and looked around. The hallway was a light blue shade with sheer, shimmering white curtains tied along the columns. He noticed a glyph on a wall a few feet away. _Odd…I don't remember that being there…_ Slowly getting up, he made his way over to the glyph and examined it. It was light blue in shade, almost white, and soft sparkles floated around it. _I wonder whose room this is…_

Mateus studied the wall that Ultima walked through just a few days ago carefully. The ice coating it was seamless, like the day it was formed. He raised one pale blue hand and softly grazed the wall before him. The area underneath his fingertips began to emit a small glow that radiated to the rest of the wall. Waves of pulsing white light enveloped the wall and a section large enough for him to walk through began to ripple. He lightly touched it and the ripples focused around his finger in reaction to the contact. Mateus ran a hand through his hair and slowly walked through the rippling vortex.

The glyph began to glow even brighter and lit the hallway with a blinding white light. Adrammelech stumbled as he scrambled away from the glyph. As the light faded, he saw a man with pale blue skin standing in front of the glyph. He had on no shirt which showed off his well-built physique, only donning a dark grayish-blue pair of pants. On his arms, he wore intricately designed armbands that were dark blue. The designs resembled the blade of the spear on his back.

Mateus blinked a few times to refocus his vision and looked around the room. His gaze centered on a man clumsily leaning against the wall opposite him. The man, eyes wide, slowly lifted one arm and awkwardly waved to him. Mateus raised his eyebrow.

"I've never seen you before…" Adrammelech said in a curious voice. He tilted his head and blinked a few times trying to be sure he wasn't imagining things. He wasn't aware of the new arrival.

"I am Mateus." He said cordially with a slight bow. Unlike when he first met Ultima, this one did not give off a bad vibe. "I suppose I am new here if Ultima was speaking the truth."

"Name's Adrammelech." He said as he stood up. "So you've met Ultima already?" The Scion said in a sour tone.

"Yes, and I take it you do not get along?" He was curious as to the nature of the strange woman. Adrammelech looked at Mateus carefully.

"Not exactly…" Adrammelech said warily. He eyed Mateus, but soon shrugged off his feeling as he figured the new Scion was decent enough. He placed his arm around Mateus's shoulders, and Mateus slightly cringed from the contact. Adrammelech started walking, forcing Mateus to come along.

"Let me show you around." Adrammelech said.

Neither of them knew of someone watching around the corner. As Ultima's personal spy, she had been following Adrammelech around for quite a while now. The communication between Mateus and Adrammelech was quite unsettling in her eyes. She knew Ultima would not like that Adrammelech was able to get closer to Mateus than she was. She peered at the two men through her white eyes. Brushing a few strands of light grey hair from her face, she ran off to inform Ultima of Adrammelech's latest movements.

Adrammelech froze as he heard the sound of hooves echoing down the hallway behind him. "For a spy, she sure doesn't care if she gets caught…" He muttered to himself. Mateus raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shook it off. "I'll explain later…" Adrammelech said as he walked off, leaving the new Scion behind. Mateus tilted his head to the side and followed him, curious as to what he was going to explain.

Her mantle floated behind her as she walked farther into the hallway, creating a wave of crimson with each step. Soft shades of red embossed with gold and scarlet embellishments adorned the shawl around her shoulders, covering her torso. She wore grey blue shorts with blue, silver, and gold leggings attached, ending just above her hooves, which were ornamented with silver anklets.

She paused as heavy footsteps were heard behind her. She turned her head and saw the muscular Scion approach her, giving her a scathing glare. Placing a gloved hand on her waist, Shemhazai faced Chaos, masking all intimidation behind her stoic expression.

"Ah, Chaos," She acknowledged with a sweeping hand gesture. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I understand you are keeping track of my younger sibling." Chaos said, a bored edge to his tone. His reputation preceded him. Shemhazai cringed as he brought up his brother. The acidic Scion rarely ever brought up his troublesome twin.

"Under Ultima's orders, yes." She muttered after a long pause. Chaos shifted his weight and crossed his arms, staring at her fiercely. It took all Shemhazai had to not break down.

"I'm on my way to Ultima now…" He said after a moment. "Why don't you tell me your report to save you the walk?" Dark, green bangs fell over his eyes making his intentions impossible to guess.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips as Shemhazai took a small step back, recognizing his lie. As much as she despised the younger, she knew what the elder could do. Ultima would certainly allow her beloved right-hand to do as he wished to the Thunder Scion.

"Adrammelech has made contact with the new Scion, Mateus. Their association is undetermined." She said stoically, hiding the fact that they were on the verge of becoming friends.

Chaos kept his gaze on her, scrutinizing her every word. His eyes appeared distant, like his mind was elsewhere as he stood up straight. Silently nodding, he walked off in the direction that Shemhazai had come.

Once she was sure he was gone, she let out a deep breath and regained her composure. She wearily continued her trek to Ultima, knowing she would have to say the same as she did to Chaos in order to keep herself safe. She may have despised Adrammelech, but she did not think that he and his friend deserved to face their wrath so early on.


	6. Teamwork

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: You know, if you think about it, you can really tell which one is my favorite and my muse…Well it's not really a bad thing because without him I would've never come up with the storyline.

Thunder is weak against ice. Poor Adrammelech.

Dear Flamers,

If you start to feel a little chilly, it's just my buddy coming to "visit" you.

~Love, Alphearia

* * *

_Chapter VI_

_Teamwork_

"Well! Go on, already!" Adrammelech said, slightly shoving Mateus into the rippling vortex. Mateus snarled as he regained his balance upon entering the room. Adrammelech stepped through a few seconds later and placed a hand on the Ice Scion's shoulder. "Really, man, there's no sense in standing outside the vortex for so long."

Mateus only scowled and jerked his arm away, glaring at Adrammelech. The green-skinned Scion rubbed the back of his head when he realized he was on Mateus's bad side. Mateus sighed and turned towards the room. He cringed as he took a step forward and unknowingly stepped in some sticky, greenish-black liquid, shuddering as a rank scent emitted from the disturbed spot. Adrammelech took a step back and covered his nose with both hands.

"I hate this place…" The Thunder Scion whined, words muffled by his hands. He continued to repeat those words as he looked around the room, slowly shrinking behind Mateus, keeping his hands over his nose and mouth.

Mateus glanced back towards Adrammelech and rolled his eyes. He slowly pulled his foot from the sticky goo, eyes shut in disgust. Deciding against his better judgment, he examined the room carefully. The room resembled a rain forest with a few…embellishments. The sticky green goop covered the trees, making them shine with a putrid glow. The grassy floor was spotted with the same liquid Mateus was lucky enough to step in. Dark, foggy green mist swirled throughout the room, filtering the light.

"Who lives in this place?" Mateus said, a twinge of abhorrence laced in his words. Adrammelech failed to hear him because he was still muttering about how much he hated this place. Mateus furrowed his eyebrows and snatched Adrammelech's hands from his face. The Thunder Scion gasped in revulsion and slowly slipped from his trance. Rolling his eyes, Mateus asked again. "I asked who resides in this place."

Adrammelech wrenched his wrists away from Mateus's grasp and glared at him. "The most putrid Scion in existence." He said, snapping his hands back to cover his nose.

Mateus ran a hand through his hair and raised an eyebrow at his companion. "I surmised that much…" He said blandly.

Clenching his eyes tightly, he slowly moved his hands from his face, unleashing a scathing glare. "Cuchulainn," Adrammelech mumbled. "Cuchulainn is his name." Glancing around the room, he whined in dismay. "How are we going to get around this…" He paused, thinking of a name, "this…whatever this is."

Mateus crossed his arms, and lightly placed a finger on his chin as he looked around the room. Small silver anklets lightly clinked as he moved a rock with his toe. The tiny rock landed on a leaf stuck in the tar-like substance, preventing it from becoming stuck itself. "I wonder…"

"What…what do you wonder?" Adrammelech questioned warily. Mateus held up one finger, silently asking for patience. Adrammelech crouched into a tiny ball, trying to ward off the stench. "Bad idea…bad idea!" He exclaimed, quickly jumping up as the scent got stronger as he got closer to the ground. Mateus rolled his eyes and sighed.

The Ice Scion slowly raised two extended fingers to his lips, closing his eyes. Tiny snowflakes shimmered around him. Adrammelech frantically looked around as the small white sparkles surrounded his friend. Mateus breathed on his two fingers, creating a soft white wind that enveloped the whole room, freezing everything it touched, including Adrammelech. Satisfied with his efforts, Mateus opened his eyes examining the now frost-covered space. He turned around and saw Adrammelech shivering uncontrollably, ice covering his dark red hair. Adrammelech closed his eyes and unleashed an electrical current throughout his body, melting the snow on his head and helping him come to his senses.

Mateus uttered a dark chuckle as he tested the ice on the sticky substance. Adrammelech glared at him. "So, what did you do, exactly?" He asked. Mateus slightly moved his head in his direction, acknowledging his question while keeping his attention on the frozen substance.

"Simple." He shrugged. "I froze the earth." Adrammelech slapped his hand to his forehead and muttered something under his breath. "Also purged the room of that vile stench…" He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the softly falling snowflakes amid the white mist.

"Did it have to be with ice?" Adrammelech curled his lip in disdain as he swiped at a snowflake perched on his shoulder. "I hate the cold…"

Mateus sighed and looked at his friend insipidly. Adrammelech grunted in frustration as he took a few steps forward. He growled as Mateus gracefully walked over the ice, while he was trying his best to not slip. Mateus's shoulders shook with a barely contained snicker.

"So, tell me about this Cuchulainn." Mateus inquired, grabbing his friend's arm as he began to fall.

"Thanks," Adrammelech regained his balance and followed the wintery one closely. "They say that he use to be the most beautiful of Scions. Even Ultima fancied him at one point." He scoffed. "Of course he's not the most beautiful anymore, especially since I was created." Adrammelech said with vain confidence. Mateus rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Uh, anyways. Shemmy said that his appearance has been disfigured by scars he acquired in the mortal realm." He shrugged as Mateus raised a dark blue eyebrow. "Something about…cleaning the world of its impurities. He got twisted because of it."

"Lovely…" Mateus whispered after a moment of silence. Adrammelech let out a nervous chuckle, placing his arms behind his head. He was quite confident with walking along the ice now. He could keep his balance well enough as long as he didn't have to make any sudden changes in pace. Luckily, Mateus didn't really seem to mind helping him to not fall flat on his face.

The two men froze as a deep laugh echoed throughout the frost-covered domain. Adrammelech rolled his shoulders and got ready to strike at a moment's notice, high volts of electricity crackling along his fingertips. Mateus gripped the spear on his back with his right hand and raised his left hand in a graceful poise, icy tendrils leisurely circling about him. He slightly bent his knees as a rather tall figure jumped down from the trees.

He had an amused smirk on his face as he clumsily sauntered towards the two Scions. His skin was of a dirty blue shade, marred with lighter blue scars that were lined with dirt. He wore gauntlets of tarnished iron and old jade, matching the armor he wore on his faded green pants. His eyes were pure black, deprived of the humanlike eyes of white and colored iris that Adrammelech and Mateus possessed. Scarred shoulders slumped as he stood, facing the others, his long, tangled jade hair covering the void of his eyes.

"What brings you two to my domain?" Cuchulainn asked in a gravelly voice, definitive of one not used often. Mateus and Adrammelech opted not to relax their guard, watching the poisonous man opposite them. "And who is responsible for this wretched frost…" He said disdainfully, flicking his head around to look at the frozen rain forest.

"Consider it an improvement." Mateus remarked, a cold smirk ghosting across his lips. Cuchulainn centered his gaze on Mateus, his face twisted in a snarl. The lancer merely met his glare with a look of disinterest, infuriating Cuchulainn even more. A swirl of green mist began circulating around the snarling Scion until Adrammelech cleared his throat, breaking the staring contest between the two. The swirling mist died down as Cuchulainn turned his black gaze on the fumbling Scion behind his newly declared foe.

"Um well…down to business," Adrammelech cleared his throat again, standing from his crouching position and ceasing the electrical currents circuiting through his fingers. He watched his friend from the corner of his eye, ready to stop him if he chose to advance. Luckily, for now Mateus was frozen like a block of solid ice. _Ice...hehe. _He mused in his head. "We need your assistance, O Poisonous One."

Cuchulainn cocked his head to the side, an unreadable expression etched on his face. Empty eyes flitted across Adrammelech's face as he pondered an answer. "Explain." He uttered his only response.

"We need to recruit Belias to our ranks." Adrammelech said, gesturing his hands. "You are the best at negotiations, are you not?"

Cuchulainn smiled rigidly as he glared at the Thunder Scion, causing Mateus to crouch a little lower to the ground. "Ultima has forsaken me…" He shifted his weight and tilted his head back, looking at Adrammelech over the bridge of his nose. "I shall no longer help the Rebellion."

Mateus slightly raised his eyebrow at this. _What Rebellion?_ He wondered. _I must inquire about this matter afterwards._

"Aw, you know Ultima didn't mean that! She was only joking!" Adrammelech exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "Er…just give it another chance. You know we'll win, and you know what status you'll hold after it's all over with." He spoke with a lilting voice.

Cuchulainn crossed his arms and pondered this for a moment. It was true. He did have quite a bit to gain… And he was quite certain that no one else could ever recruit so many as he. He may even be able to regain his former appearance after the victory. "Alright then…I'll rejoin." He said shrugging. After all, what more did he have to lose?

Adrammelech did a victory dance in his head as he bowed politely, hiding an evil smirk. "Wonderful. I guarantee you won't regret this! You can expect me back here in a few days time." Cuchulainn mumbled something unintelligibly, before jumping off somewhere in his trees.

Mateus relaxed his muscles and stood erect as he turned towards Adrammelech, slight confusion in his expression. Adrammelech motioned towards the pathway and led them both out, cringing as the ice began melting the farther Mateus walked from it. Grasping his nose in an attempt to block out the wafting stench, he waved at the wall and glared at Mateus.

Mateus rolled his eyes and preformed the spell needed to open the vortex. As soon as the ripples appeared, Adrammelech leaped through, gasping heavily on the other side. Mateus observed his friend clinging to the wall, deeply breathing in the clean air of the light green hallway.

"So glad we're out of that place…eh, Mateus?" He said with a slight breathy chuckle once he regained his composure. Mateus just looked at him through cold blue eyes. Adrammelech blinked. "What's up?"

"Tell me about this…Rebellion."


	7. Assassin

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: The beginning was inspired by "Room of Angel" by Akira Yamaoka, which I listened to quite often as I desperately tried to come up with a beginning to this chapter. That song seriously reminds me of Ultima.

Special thanks to Balaura for hearing my gripes about this chapter and helping me get through it! It wasn't much the content that was the problem, it was the length of it. If I left it the way it originally was, it'd be like 600 words…

Just for reference, the orb she holds in her hands towards the end is the same orb she commented on earlier.

I suppose I'll answer my review here. Yes, the first chapter is short, it is intentional. Descriptions are handed out at certain designated parts of the story. As for their thoughts, I intend for readers to only know _certain_ Scions thoughts, and the thoughts of others will never be written _for undisclosed reasons_. As the author, I do know what all of their sides were on each subject, but I also know that if I wrote it all out, it would eventually ruin the purpose of my scheme for character development and relations.

Flamers, I think you get the point.

* * *

_Chapter VII_

_Assassin_

Far beyond the glistening waterfall lied a vast field touched by the golden rays of sunlight as far as the eye could see. The field was covered in soft green grass and beautiful flowers that put the Earth to shame. The grass rustled as a gentle breeze swept across the seemingly endless plains. The flowers' sweet aroma intertwined with the scent of flowing water and green grass as it traveled along the winds.

Ultima looked softly out onto the distant field with an impassive expression on her face. She reached as a solitary red petal floated onto the balcony and settled onto her dark green-blue hand. Tilting her head to the side, she steadily brought the hand closer, shielding it from the breeze. Dark, sapphire eyes gazed at the lonely petal as she lightly ran a finger along the intricate veins. Her lips slightly quirked upwards as a hard look crossed her eyes. The red scarlet of the flower stained her fingertips as she slowly ripped the petal in half, crushing it between her thumb and index fingers. Elegantly extending her six golden wings, she flew off towards the field as the broken petal fell silently to the valley below, never to be seen again. Delicate flora quivered beneath her, tiny blooms shattered under the force of her wings. Colors burst into the air, petals and leaves weaving a trail behind the High Seraph as she silently flew to her destination.

The sky darkened the closer she drew closer to the edge of the plains. Landing neatly in the midst of the flowers, she walked the remainder of the way, stopping at the edge of the cliff. She looked up to the sky and observed the almost black tint that swallowed up the other side of the cliff. She jumped into the black void below, expanding her wings just before she hit the bottom. Closing her eyes and spreading out her arms, she whispered a small unintelligible word.

Small orbs of golden light began to fade into existence, casting a soft light over Ultima. The shallow water rippled as she landed upon the ground, slightly marring the perfect mirror reflection of the golden lights. She held one hand out, drawing a tiny orb into her palm. The orb illuminated her palm, the light warm and gentle.

_This one led a good life…_ Ultima thought to herself. The orb emitted a low humming sound as it floated towards the sky. The orbs suddenly jerked away from Ultima, enveloping her in almost total darkness.

"Chaos," She acknowledged, sensing his presence behind her. Beckoning towards the floating lights, she tried to make them feel welcome once again.

Chaos looked around, observing the delicate orbs floating near Ultima. His lip curled in disgust as one slowly came near him. "What are these things?" He asked as he swatted one away disdainfully.

"Souls," Ultima said simply. Chaos stepped closer to Ultima, scaring away a few more of the orbs. "They are the souls of the departed. It is my job, after all, to shepherd them to reincarnation." She said with a murderous laugh. The souls slightly dimmed in response, hesitation faltering their slow orbit. Ultima flicked her hand, and a white light began slipping around the void, sparkling with soft blue lights. The holy magicks soothed the souls, returning them to their cycle. "What brings you to this place anyways, Chaos?" She asked after a pause.

"My brother has recently made contact with the new born." Chaos stated dryly. The orbs ceased as Ultima turned her head. Chaos could barely see her eyelashes from behind her long platinum blonde hair as it settled back into place.

"What?" She asked in a whisper. Slowly turning around, Ultima looked up to his eyes, a hatred burning deep within them. The water rippled beneath her as she took a step forward. The gold light casted shadows across her face, showing a more menacing side that Chaos tried to avoid. Chaos stood his ground, looking down at her with an emotionless expression. "Adrammelech could ruin everything I have planned for Mateus."

Chaos looked at her in question; even he did not know the full extent of the High Seraph's plans. He crossed his arms as he shifted his weight, awaiting an explanation. Ultima merely shook her head as she walked towards a soul, cupping her hands around it. The orb floated between her hands peacefully, remaining in place while she made her short trek back to the tall Scion. A malevolent smirk crossed her face as she gazed upon the innocent soul in her hands. She quickly spared a glance towards Chaos, observing his curious gaze at the soul in her hands.

"If I were to condemn this soul to the Underworld, what do you think would happen to it?" Ultima tilted her head to the side as a shadow began to appear below the orb.

"Is that not what Zalera is charged with? To decide the fate of souls upon their deaths?" Chaos slightly furrowed his eyebrows as the darkness crept up her fingers.

"Zalera is kept under lock and key somewhere deep within the Realm," Chaos's usually stoic appearance was replaced by one of pure shock, causing Ultima to smirk. "He kidnapped a shamaness, much to the displeasure of the Gods. He keeps her hidden somewhere…not even _they_ can find her," She let out a dark chuckle. "Ever since then I've been tasked with the paths of souls," Ultima sighed, looking at the slowly blackening orb affectionately. "Regardless," She said after a long pause. "Mateus holds the key to the Underworld and all who lie within."

"An army of the dead…" Chaos whispered, not quite sure if what he was hearing was true. _How could she hope to control the souls of the dead?_ Letting out a small chuckle, she nodded slowly.

"An infinite supply of troops, all easily disposable. They won't expect it." A minuscule ray of light shone from the solitary spot still visible amidst the darkness enveloping the orb. For a split second, Chaos swore he heard a small scream of anguish come from the soul as the last bit of golden light was eaten away. Ultima rubbed her palms against one another with a look of disgust on her face as she tried to get the remaining darkness off.

"What role does Mateus play in this?" Instead of replying, Ultima just pointed up, spreading her wings and lifting off into the sky. Chaos sighed as he watched Ultima ascend towards the valley above.

He pressed his palms together in an almost prayer-like gesture as he closed his eyes. Slightly cupping his hands, he slowly pulled them apart, revealing a spinning ball of grey wind. His dark, green hair whipped about his face as he forced his hands apart making the ball disappear. Manipulating the air, he carefully lifted himself out of the void, landing gracefully next to Ultima waiting for him in the flowery meadow.

She smiled and gave a slight nod of her head before turning around and walking leisurely through the valley. Chaos kept up her pace, walking steadily alongside her.

"We cannot just head into the Underworld and demand their servitude. We need someone they trust, someone they obey without question. We need Mateus." Ultima said, finally responding to his question. "Your _brother_ needs to be taken care of…"

"And what would you have me do?" Chaos asked, no emotion evident in his voice. Ultima stopped and faced the man at her side. A cruel look swept over her features as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want you to dispose of him. Once and for all. He has become too much of a liability for our cause," Venom laced her voice as she spoke the condemning words. She paused and gave him a moment to mull it over.

His eyes barely widened at her command. For all his cruelties, never once has the thought actually crossed his mind. Contrary to popular belief, he never even once considered ending his own brother's life. He wasn't terribly fond of him, true, but he was still his brother. He stood silent for what seemed like hours to him. _Are my loyalties being tested?_ He wondered in his mind. He had done unspeakable things for Ultima in the past, enough to garner her trust and earn his spot as her second-in-command.

However his younger brother was becoming an obstacle for their plans of an uprising, and it would be much more peaceful with him finally out of the way. Hardening his eyes, he slowly nodded to Ultima, casting off the remnants of brotherly affection; the warmth of his heart growing colder as the days dragged on. Silently, he agreed to become his own brother's assassin.

A small smile formed on Ultima's blue-green lips as she acknowledged his agreement. She was sure her most loyal of servants would not have failed her because of mere _family_ relations. Soon, her pathway to the top would be cleared, and **she** would finally rule over all the Realms instead of the worthless Gods.


	8. Imprisoned

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

Author's Note: This chapter starts off at the end of Chapter VI. I will say that what happens in this chapter isn't a flashback, because VII and VI took place at the same time, I just wrote them in different chapters. I hope that isn't confusing.

I'm sorry if the dialogue at the end seems short, but I wanted to give the feeling that they were being rushed.

So sorry for the long wait! I'm caught up in so many different projects at the moment! I probably have about three one shot type stories I'll be posting soon, so my efforts aren't in vain!

Am I the only author that actually acts out certain motions so I can describe them right?

You **flame** _me_, Mateus **freeze** _you_.

* * *

_Chapter VIII_

_Imprisoned_

"Tell me about this…Rebellion."

"How do I explain this…" Adrammelech chuckled nervously. He shook his head as he looked at the ground, placing his hands on his hips.

"The Rebellion," He began, "is our stand against the Gods."

"The Gods?" Mateus asked. The icy Scion was standing in front of the glyph that marked Cuchulainn's domain. He had a confused look on his face.

"They have wronged each of us in numerous ways. This Rebellion is what unites all of the Scions of Darkness." Hatred burned in his eyes and his voice was laced with venom. "Although I feel that some of us have their own agendas regarding the matter…" He crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean by 'their own agendas'?" Mateus asked. Now was his chance to find out more about the Rebellion. It seemed to him as though this Rebellion was rather well developed and all of the Scions of Darkness were involved? Surely he must jest. What proves most puzzling however is when he said 'their own agendas.' Who has a hidden agenda and why?

Adrammelech looked up and down the hallway with a serious expression etched across his face. His voice changed to a low whisper as he faced Mateus.

"We shouldn't talk here, follow me," He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, swiftly leading him down the hall.

After walking through the colored hallways, they finally stood in front of a glowing grey glyph. Adrammelech held his hand at an angle in front of his face. Mateus took a step back as electricity started to crackle around the green-skinned Scion. The glyph responded with random bursts of electric currents along the curves of the design, lighting up the wall as it faded into the rippling vortex Mateus had grown accustomed to.

"Ah, home sweet home," Adrammelech said, stretching his arms in the comfort of his own domain. He placed his hands behind his head, and smiled as he breathed in the air.

Mateus looked around the thunder manipulator's home. The room itself was a wide open space which opened up to a large valley. The sky was cloudy and grey, completely devoid of blue. The tiny bit of light was tinted grey from the clouds, casting an oddly ethereal look on the grassy plains below. Low rumbles of thunder broke the silence as lightning clashed in the clouds, creating short flashes of light that was beginning to irritate Mateus's eyes. A few streaks of lightning hit the ground below, although the grass looked unaffected. Much to the Ice Scion's surprise, the room was completely toned in grey shades that matched the clouds outside, giving the room a rather plain appearance; completely opposite of the one that inhabited it.

Adrammelech sat down on the marble floor, draping his arms over his crossed legs. He motioned towards Mateus who sat a few feet away, cringing as a large streak of lightning struck the ground and lit the entire room with an eerie white glow, a loud thunder and electric buzzing accompanying it. The Thunder Scion laughed at his unintentional revenge. Mateus scowled. The smirk on Adrammelech's face faded as he took on a more contemplative air.

"Ultima," Adrammelech began, tilting his head forward so that a few wisps of scarlet hair falling into his face, "has too much power." His voice suddenly sounded very low and tired. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Silence hung in the room, broken only by the occasional low rumble of thunder in the distance. Shadows danced across their sitting forms as the lightning flashed. Adrammelech closed his eyes as he shook his head, ruffling his hair, before he raised his gaze to rest on Mateus. He took a moment to study his companion. He knew Ultima was after him, but he never had any reason to doubt Mateus. They had grown to be fast friends, almost like real brothers were supposed to be. His mind flicked back to Chaos, the man that was supposed to be his brother by Godly creation. They may have held similar features such as green skin and horns, but as far as Adrammelech was concerned vague physical features were all they shared.

Mateus raised an eyebrow at his friend's odd behavior. Adrammelech was staring at him, that much was true, but it seemed as if he was also staring pasthim. His green eyes looked hazy, obviously lost deep in thought. Mateus lowered a hand to the ground and lightly tapped the grey surface. The sound was almost muted against the roaring thunder beyond, but it proved to be adequate.

Lips fixed in a slight frown, Adrammelech's eyes began to regain focus. Mateus's light tapping finally annoying him enough to bring him out of his trance. He blinked a few times, green eyes growing brighter with awareness each time. Sighing to himself, he slowly stood up and walked to the edge of the room. He placed his hand on the translucent glass, which Mateus failed to realize was there.

"How does she have too much power?" Mateus asked, standing as well. Adrammelech slightly turned his head to the side and looked at Mateus from the corner of his eye. The Thunder Scion turned to face Mateus and leaned back, propping his back against the glass and crossing his arms. Mateus ignored the slight throbbing that began in his head.

"I don't know how to explain it, man," Adrammelech replied, regaining his typical carefree tone. "Our little…_confrontation_ a few days ago was weird if you ask me."

"Confrontation?" Mateus raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Adrammelech shrugged and looked at a spot on the ground a few feet in front of him. The throbbing in Mateus's head was growing more profound.

"Yeah, I threatened her life," He chuckled half-heartedly, "I could've snapped her neck like a twig!" Mateus started to wince as the throbbing increased. "She looked like she was suffering, but something in her eyes…I can't explain it…" Adrammelech shook his head in disbelief. "Ultima is their grand masterpiece. She's their heavenly beacon of light that's supposed to bend us to their will. She was entrusted with the upkeep of us all. It's impossible that she suffers from the reign of the Gods, they favor her far too much, catering to her every whim." He gripped his arms tighter as he controlled his rage. "She has no equal, no opposite to balance her power. All she does is sit in that room of hers, bossing us all around, like she **is** a God. And with the way the Gods made her, they may have just had that in mind…"He trailed off, his voice getting quieter.

The throbbing was unbearable. Mateus grabbed his head with his hands, staggering as he tried to retain his sense of balance. Adrammelech narrowed his eyes as he watched his friend curiously.

"Are you alright, man?" The throbbing turned to sharp pains that reverberated throughout his body. Every inch of his body felt like it was being ripped apart. Mateus slumped to his knees, still clutching his head in pure agony. Adrammelech rushed towards Mateus and knelt at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder and looking at him with concern. "Mateus?"

Mateus let out a short scream as he fell to the ground. The pain had proven to be too much. It relentlessly pulsated through every fiber of his being. Adrammelech felt helpless as he watched his friend suffer. He sat, kneeled beside Mateus, as the agonizing pain washed over him in waves, intensifying with each second. He racked his brain for any possible way he could help him. None among the Scions knew anything of healing, and even if they did they would never help him.

Adrammelech had made too many enemies in the past. Countless times he was called into the Chamber only to be given countless assignments by the Gods. He was forced to carry out the vilest of orders; the majority of which caused him to go against his fellow Scions. A dog. That's all the Gods saw him as. Their own personal pet puppy, able and willing to do anything they say. He clenched his fists, remembering all that they made him do. Always asking him to be an assassin in the Otherworld, killing off kings and queens who weren't fit to carry on with the _true path_ the Gods laid out for them. Betraying his fellow Scions, even imprisoning one. One who was never anything but nice to him. One of the few to actually **be** nice to him. Ironic, true, because of who he was.

A sudden realization hit him. Maybe he would help him find what was wrong with Mateus. He was one of the wisest of Scions, nearly rivaling Exodus. He claimed he would bear no grudge against Adrammelech for imprisoning him, but the Thunder Scion couldn't help but wonder.

Adrammelech placed one of Mateus's arms around his shoulder and helped him to his feet. Mateus staggered a bit, but Adrammelech summed up all his strength to keep him from falling again.

"I'm gonna take you to see an old friend of mine," Adrammelech said, not quite sure if Mateus was coherent enough to hear him. He began walking slowly, careful to keep his balance with the added weight of Mateus.

A blur of colors was all that was visible. Darkness fringed the edges of his sight as he unknowingly moved forward. He tried desperately to make out the mumbled speech, but he failed. The cascade of words whirled around his head until they faded from his memory, leaving no trace that they were ever even spoken. He could barely feel his legs to keep from staggering as Adrammelech held him up.

The hallways felt strangely different as they made their trek, almost as if it knew their destination. The sound of their footsteps and Mateus's soft, ragged breathing seemed to be swallowed up by the air, leaving nothing but silence in their place instead of the typical low echo. Adrammelech furrowed his eyebrows as the light grey walls and curtains that symbolized his apartments began to slowly grow darker, turning a dark purple shade. He readied himself for the strong magicks that bound the hallway and turned it into an intricate labyrinth going on forever. The walls and curtains were now a dark amethyst shade with intricate carvings etched into the jewel-like floors. Adrammelech slowed his pace to a crawl as he scanned the floor carvings. All of the carvings were almost mirror images of one another, all except for one. He paused as he studied the design on the floor, verifying it before he tried any magick on it.

"Wait here, man," He said to Mateus, setting him down against the wall. Mateus instantly slumped against it, too enraptured in his pain-induced trance to realize what was going on. Adrammelech walked carefully to the center of the large circular carving in the floor. He briefly glanced at the faint indentations marring the interior of the circle as he took a deep breath. _Here we go…_

Adrammelech slowly began to close his eyes, lifting two slightly bent fingers to his lips. He raised his other hand up halfway, keeping the palm facing the floor. His wrist was bent slightly upwards and his fingers relaxed. He finally exhaled and let his muscles relax. Lightning crackled around him, trailing from his fingertips and dripping onto the floor like electric water. The indentations beneath him began to take shape under the force of the currents. Adrammelech straightened out the palm facing the floor, causing the pattern to glow a soft yellow. Slightly opening his eyes, he blew softly on his two fingers creating strong currents of electricity to circulate around them. He carefully straightened his fingers and ever so slowly turned his palm towards the ceiling and placed his other hand upon his wrist. The currents pulsated in his palm as he dipped his hand backwards and allowed the electricity to flow from his fingers. Lightning cracked and pulsed within the circle before being contained within the indentations.

For a split second, all light vanished from the circle and the electricity seemingly gone. Suddenly, a bright yellow light shone from the circle like the rays of a sun, enveloping Adrammelech completely. As the light dissipated, a rippling vortex, not so different from the ones they use as doorways to their domains, began to form in front of him. Adrammelech stepped out of the circle and put Mateus's arm over his shoulder again and helped him stand up. His paused before the vortex, green eyes scanning the room one last time to make sure no one followed him before stepping through. The vortex faded as he entered the other hallway, leaving no trace in the previous corridor.

The walls were a dingy shade of purple, reflecting the light in odd patterns and leaving misplaced shadows across the murky floor. The once effervescent lavender silk of the curtains now hung across the walls in tatters. They sat, still and silent, until Adrammelech approached them. However, the fabric of reality was disrupted in this hallway. The remaining strands began to flow in the air, even before Adrammelech walked past. The floors were covered in a layer of dust that hindered the reflective qualities it once possessed. Small clouds rose as Adrammelech took each step, revealing the warped mirror beneath. Even the sounds rang discordantly as he walked. The entire hallway had an almost ethereal feel to it, and it was upon observing the abandoned corridor that he felt the sharp pang of regret build again. His eyes focused on the discolored glyph on the wall. If just the hallway was so decayed from neglect, what had become of the man within?

Not bothering to set Mateus down again, he lifted two fingers to his lips and activated the broken glyph on the wall, opening another vortex. The room was once a lush garden filled to the brim with beautiful flowers and delicate colors. Adrammelech remembered the clear blue stream that ran across the middle and the wooden bridge that provided passage to the other side. The stream led to a deep lake that sparkled in the ever present sunshine. A look of remorse crossed his face as he gazed upon the room in it's degraded state. The garden was now a wasteland of dead flowers and rotten trees. The only remaining colors were black and a deep deathly brown. The stream turned a dark poisonous purple and the bridge overhead was broken and rotted. The lake was the same shade of purple with streaks of reddish black diving deep beneath the surface. The light from the sun had long since died, casting a malevolent black glow his face.

Reluctantly, Adrammelech walked forward, across the deadly stream and past the dying garden. He glanced at the rock near the lake where his mentor of old taught him all about his duties as a Scion and the mortals he would help lead. A withered, black vine crawled up the gray stone where he use to sit. How could he face his teacher after what he had done? Where the others had shunned him, he had accepted him. Silently, he pressed onward towards the cloud of darkness that veiled the distant edge.

The cloud was dark and terribly intoxicating. Adrammelech felt as if his very essence was being drained from his being. He felt it cloud his lungs like a vicious miasma. He paused as he saw a figure standing in the distance. Adrammelech snapped his fingers and created a spark of lightning that hovered around them, providing a source of light within the dark cloud. He let out a small gasp as he looked at the man before him. His skin was a grayish violet color that thinly stretched across his face, giving him a skeletal appearance. Only one of his dark purple angel-like wings remained, the other stripped of feathers revealing the leathery skin and bones beneath. His once long black hair was now gone. The dark blue cloak hung around him in pieces, barely concealing his blue and purple clothes beneath. The only thing reminiscent of his old appearance were his purple eyes, now drenched in sorrow.

"Zalera," Adrammelech whispered, surprised. Zalera lifted his eyes and looked at his disciple. He knew Adrammelech was not to blame for his imprisonment. He was merely a tool of the Gods. Adrammelech cast his gaze down to the black floor, ashamed of what he had done. The man had taught him so much, and yet he repaid him so cruelly.

"Fret not, Adrammelech," Zalera spoke in a gravelly voice. "You are not to blame for this." He gestured at the cloud of darkness surrounding them.

"But," Adrammelech sighed, leaning forward with a look of desperation on his face. "I could've done something! I could've-" Zalera cut him off with a wave of his hand. Adrammelech's head fell in defeat.

"What could you have done against the Gods? You are duty bound to the avarice of their rule." He said with a slight stern edge to his words. Silence reigned between them. Zalera focused his gaze on the man Adrammelech was carrying. "Who is this?" He asked, holding out a hand to signify who he was talking about.

"My friend, Mateus. I was hoping you could help him." Adrammelech set him down gently on the ground, careful not to hurt him more than he already was.

Mateus was barely aware of his surroundings. All he felt was a slight choking sensation in the bottom of his lungs. He was slowly faltering on the edge of unconsciousness, struggling to grasp his last sense of reality.

Zalera walked towards Mateus and placed a hand on his shoulder, closing his tired eyes. A purple aura-like light began to glow around the two Scions as Zalera focused on Mateus's affliction. _A new soul…_ He thought. _So new and yet already so troubled. _Adrammelech stood in silence as he watched Zalera discern the problem, eyes flicking back and forth between the two. Mateus felt an odd sensation scratching along the edges of his mind, trying to break in. He began to panic, but something instantly calmed him down and allowed the scratching to break through. Zalera explored the deepest reaches of his mind until he found the connection. The balance had been upset. He knew when he was imprisoned that Ultima gained his power over the judgment of souls. _This Scion is too young to deal with such an imbalance…_ Ultima use to be such a sweet girl, eagerly carrying out her mission to aid the souls of the fallen reach the light. _What could have possibly possessed her to send an innocent soul to the depths of the Underworld? _

Zalera feebly stood up and focused his remaining energy. The Gods may have taken away his purpose, but they still left a few lingering traces of magick within him. Hopefully, it would be enough to help Mateus deal with the imbalance. He lifted his hand to his chest, his tattered cloak billowing about him.

"_Te solvo_,"He uttered the unbinding words. Purple magicks worked across Mateus's skin in runes, relieving him of the unbearable pain. Mateus took in deep breaths as he regained his state of awareness. The pain was starting to wash away, leaving slight tingles in his muscles. His eyes fluttered open and he propped himself up on his arm and rubbed his head, slightly wincing from the effort. The darkness in his eyes slowly began to dissipate. He could just barely make out two figures standing before him. One he figured to be Adrammelech based on the colors, but the other he was unsure of.

"Welcome back, man," Adrammelech said with a smile, crossing his arms. Mateus seemed to pay him no mind, instead staring fixedly on the darker man beside him. Adrammelech followed his gaze to Zalera. His eyes were closed and he had dark bags under his eyes. "This man is Zalera. He was my mentor in the days of my youth. He also cured you." He said beaming with pride.

Zalera chuckled and opened his eyes, gazing softly at Mateus. "The journey ahead is full of obstacles, young one. But do not fret for you hold strength in unity. Remember this always. Not all of us fulfill our tasks as we should." He said quietly.

Mateus lowered his head, trying to find his voice. The feeble man seemed to be a fatherly figure to Adrammelech. "Thank you for curing me." He finally said, his voice sounding slightly strained as a side effect of the pain. Zalera nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"You should both leave now. I fear your absence will soon be discovered." Zalera said to Adrammelech. He turned to Mateus. "Go and visit the Underworld. There you shall find some of the answers you seek." Mateus nodded his head and stood up, carefully balancing himself as he readjusted. "But I warn you," His gravelly voice took on a grave tone, "be careful. I sense something terrible will befall you both if you do not."

"Right! We'll do our best to be on our guard. Come on, Mateus!" Adrammelech exclaimed and proceeded to march back across the dark cloud, earning a sigh from Zalera. Pausing, he turned to face his old teacher. "We'll be back soon, Zalera." He said with a serious tone. Zalera closed his eyes and faded back into the darkness.


End file.
